unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
UnitardZ (YouTube Channel)
UnitardZ is the main channel of the American internet production company UnitardZ Productions, which is based in Waterbury, Connecticut. It was launched by Zack Hardy and Zachary Hoyt on August 31st, 2012 as a skit and gaming channel, but progressed into professional wrestling upon Hoyt' departure. In July of 2016, the UnitardZ main channel started including UFC streams and related video's, but stuck true to it's genre of combat sports. Since July of 2016; UnitardZ has begun to incorporate other medias, including professional sports, radio podcasts, as well as Vlogs, Gaming and weekly games of the channel's parent company's virtual football league. Current and Former Hosts Zachary Serra/Zack Hardy (August 2012-present) Zachary Serra (also known professional as Zack Hardy) has been a host on the UnitardZ main channel since the channel's inception, and has been the main reason for the production company's expansion. Serra has hosted the channel with a variety of subjects including professional wrestling, mixed martial arts, professional sports, video gaming, podcasts, web series and more. Serra is the longest-tenured host of the UnitardZ channel branch. Serra currently produces current UnitardZ series The Hardy Complex, Here's Why, Let's Talk, the Holy Cross Crusaders Franchise Mode ''and more. '''Zachary Hoyt (August 2012-March 2013)' Zachary Hoyt (also referred to as Zachary Johnson) was a host on the UnitardZ main channel from it's inception in August of 2012, until his unconfirmed departure in March of 2013. Founding the channel, and what would become the parent company UnitardZ Productions, with friend Zachary Serra, Zachary Hoyt helped produce the first videos on the UnitardZ main channel, including Minecraft Let's Plays, and television reviews. Zachary Hoyt would stop uploading to the channel before Serra would take over, and would no longer upload videos. Hoyt was seen in a vlog with Serra a few months after his unconfirmed departure, leaving some to hope that he would still be involved with the channel. Hoyt would not upload, and Serra finally confirmed in 2015 that Zachary Hoyt was no longer involved with UnitardZ or it's predicted direction. Brandon White (July-September 2016) Brandon White (professionally known by the moniker Branflakes) was a host on the UnitardZ Gaming channel from July 2016 until it's disbandment. As a professional gamer, White was tasked as the main contributor to the UnitardZ Gaming channel, but soon after it's inception, felt lost and requested a break from the channel to focus on his Salt and Pepper Gaming projects as well as his own personal channel. White has not contributed to the UnitardZ main channel in his run with UnitardZ, but Serra has left his return open for discussion for a series on the main channel. Current and Former Programming on UnitardZ Current Programming The Holy Cross Crusaders Franchise Mode: ''A gaming series produced by Serra that see's him take his former high school football team into the NFL through Madden NFL 17 in an attempt to see them compete against professional football teams. The series is currently in it's third season. ''The Hardy Complex: ''A podcast series produced by Serra on Podcast One and Radio One, with clips of his discussed segments released to the UnitardZ main channel. Serra discusses topics important to him in everything from professional sports to music. The podcast in it's entire form is a two hour piece, while Serra posts all the segments individually on the main UnitardZ channel. ''Here's Why: ''A discussion series produced by Serra revolving around major topics in YouTube with him explaining his predicted outcome of the event and why he believes that history will take that route. The first episode featured Serra discussing the idea of the former SourceFed channel taken over by a new company, and why it will not work. The channel took down it's videos from the former SourceFed channel and placed them on their own channel a few months later, leaving the former SourceFed channel to remain an archive of the former company's videos. This was the first Here's Why episode in which Serra was correct about his prediction. ''Let's Talk: ''A discussion Series produced by Serra revolving around a highly-discussed topic in the world, most often a news piece, leaving Serra offering a discussion to his community on their opinions on the matter. The first video produced to the series revolved around the Facebook Kidnapping, with Serra reprimanding the suspects, and the outcome of their conviction, with Serra citing that the conviction was "too light" and was "deserving of a 'drunken public outburst' and not the literal kidnapping and torturing of a special-needs child at the hands of a group of black kids angry at white people for things such as 'voting for Donald Trump.'" The episode received supporting sides with many favoring Serra's stance on the matter. This would spawn multiple other episodes, leading to the show becoming it's own series. 'Former programming' ''UniCraft: A Gaming mini-series produced by Serra seeing him produce Let's Plays in Minecraft under the "UniCraft" name. Despite the overwhelming drop in popularity of the Minecraft video game, there is still demand for Serra to resurrect the series, with many citing it as a nice nostalgia piece to the earlier days of UnitardZ. Serra has openly stated that he has no intentions of bringing back UniCraft, but is appreciative of the support for the series by returning subscribers. ''The Half Hour Wrestling Podcast/The Hardyac Wrestling Podcast: ''A professional wrestling podcast produced by Serra discussing the world of professional wrestling within that week. Serra had stated that the podcast would not be returning, as he was not ready at the time to start a weekly podcast. ''Hardyac Questions and Answers Series: ''A question and answers series produced by Serra in which he answers the questions given to him by viewers of the channel, and attempts to answer them on a weekly basis.